Life's a Dance
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: Based on the John Michael Montgomery song. Robin's a speedster, Artemis, is half-Kryptonian, and Wally is a bird. Look out, Vegas, here comes trouble! T for suggestive themes. Museum Heist and SpaceFish.


"Well, this is amazing," Robin groaned, feeling uncharacteristically hungry. Raising a hand to his head, he remembered what had just happened- Klarion had felt like messing with them. Again. Wondering what he did and why he was so hungry, he opened his eyes. Strangely, he was the first one-

Crap. Klarion had switched their powers. He growled. That's why it felt like time was moving so slowly- he had Wally's powers. Looking at himself, he noted that he was wearing a version or the Kid Flash costume in his colors- where Wally had yellow, he had red, and where Wally had red, he had black, and the lightning bolt was a golden color. Looking to his left, he saw Artemis wearing a black shirt…

With a red s-shield on it. Oh, his day got better and better. To his right, Conner was dressed in green with scattered bows and arrows around him, and Wally was dressed in Robin's Robin costume. Carefully pulling the black goggles on the top of his head over his eyes, he noticed M'gann with pale skin in a feminine form of Kaldur's Aqualad costume, while Kaldur was in a white shirt with a red x over it and blue leggings… and green skin. Robin couldn't help it, he laughed out loud and woke up Artemis.

"Ugh… My head… Robin what the fuck are you wearing?! What the fucking hell is everyone wearing?!" Artemis looked around, clapping her hands over her ears to block out the sounds bugging her.

"Klarion switched up our powers," the now-speedster bird said quietly.

"Well, when we wake them up, let's not tell them I still remember how to do karate, huh?" Artemis whipped her head around.

"Yeah, so long as you don't tell Wally I still know more than five different languages," Robin shot back, grinning.

"Okay, so whose turn is it to call the League?" Artemis asked, looking around.

"Yours," Robin replied, cackling.

"Fine," Artemis sighed, pulling out her communicator and calling the Watchtower.

"Hey Artemis! Ya couldn't have picked a better time to call? And whatever you need, we can't give it 'cause we're a little busy!" Green Arrow stumbled into view, his bow drawn back as he shot at something out of sight. Something blew up, and the screen showed static as Artemis snapped it shut.

"Well Rob, looks like we're on our own this time," she muttered to the bird, who nodded and sped over to where Wally was laying on the ground, nudging him. The ginger groaned, barely opening his eyes before they shot open and looked at what Robin and Artemis were wearing.

"Well at least I'm not an archer. That was painful," Wally complained, standing up.

"Yeah. I didn't really like being an Atlantean at all, either," Robin replied, wincing. "Although Roy really seemed to enjoy being a speedster."

"Yep," Wally replied. "He was everywhere. So, this time around, we have Supermis, Bird Flash, uuuhh Fast Bird, Alien Fish, Apollo, and Miss Aqua." Wally screwed with people's names, and Robin winced.

"I'd hate to be you," he replied before zipping over to kick Conner awake. "Yo Apollo! Wake up!"Artemis rolled her eyes, punching a tree and breaking it in half as an experiment.

"So, which city are we terrorizing this time?" Wally looked around in excitement.

"The Watchtower. Then we get civvies and go to Chicago!" Robin informed, and Wally stared at him.

"Why the Watchtower?"

"It's under attack and the League needs help. I mean, I think that's why I have an emergency beacon from the Watchtower," Robin informed. "The nearest zeta platform is Central. We get there, zeta to Watchtower, then we're Chicago free!"

"Uh, that might not be very plausible," Artemis interjected. "Check your communicator."

Robin pulled out his communicator. "Oh. That's great."

"What is great?" Kaldur had just woken up and hadn't quite absorbed the fact he was green.

"The zeta beams are down," Robin replied. "We need to get clothes from… Wally! Your aunt's house!"

"Yeah! Then we can explain to her that Klarion messed us up again, the Watchtower is under attack where Uncle B is most likely fighting, and we can't get there. Just amazing!" Wally finished his rant as everyone else woke up.

"Well, let's just go there for now or I could just run there, grab us clothes, and run back," Robin grinned.

"Wait? Wally, you have clothes in our size out your aunt's house?" Artemis looked extremely creeped out.

"Well, no duh. Did you even read the handbook? I have to have clothes in everyone except M'gann's sizes just in case we need clothes," Wally replied, rolling his eyes.

"Be back in a flash," Robin said, zipping off.

"Really," Artemis growled. Sure enough, Robin was back, in civvies with civvies for everyone else. They all changed, M'gann wearing some of Artemis' spare clothes.

"This is all fine and well, but how are we to get to the Watchtower?" Kaldur looked around, still not used to being green.

"Well, first you all need to learn how to use each other's powers. Artemis, Wally, and I are kinda set, but Kaldur, you Conner and M'gann all need to practice some." Conner growled at Robin's orders, but turns to Artemis to figure out how use a bow.

Hours passed, Robin getting more twitchy and hungry as they did. He had to zip off several times for food, but soon enough the Team was deemed good enough to use each other's powers that they began heading for the bioship.

"So, Kal, what's the plan?" Wally looked the green Atlantean in the eyes, utility belt wrapped around his waist.

"M'gann will take the bioship up, and when we-"

"Kal, one problem, I'm not telepathic anymore," she said sheepishly, and Kaldur frowned.

"Neptune's Beard! Why-"

"Kaldur, did you just curse?" Artemis snorted, bending over with laughter.

"I think we're going to need therapy," Conner deadpanned, experimenting with his bow.

"I think, let's just go to Chicago," Robin suggested.

"I think you have an amazing idea," Kaldur added.

Robin cackled. "Race you!" He shouted, sprinting off at top speed while Wally just screamed and put his head in his hands.

"Hubby! You're not supposed to leave me behind!" Wally was sobbing now.

"Now, now, Baywatch, I won't leave you behind like Trollface. I'm not that mean," by that time Robin had zoomed back.

"Come on! Let's go!" Robin sounded whiny.

"Not all of us can run at the speed of sound," Conner deadpanned.

"Hmph. Kal, just drive the bioship, wait! Let's go back to Vegas!" Robin kept changing his mind.

"You forget that we're all underage again, right?" M'gann was blushing, a sight that very well stood out.

"I have my ways," Robin said slyly.

Five hours later they were partying it up in Vegas.

"Robin, you are magic!" Wally murmured, his arms wrapped around the bird, while Artemis smirked nearby.

"I know, hon," Robin replied, standing on his tiptoes and smashing his lips against Wally's.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled, and some random homophobe proceeded to scream.

Artemis clobbered them, while M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner walked over to Robin.

"Robin. Can you get us married?" Kaldur asked, glancing lovingly at Conner.

"Hell yeah. I know my way around Vegas, trust me," the bird murmured around Wally's lips while Artemis walked back over and began to stroke Robin's ass.

Robin began to vibrate, and Wally moaned quite loudly.

"Can we just go get married already?" M'gann asked, Kaldur and Conner's arms around her.

"Give us a few minutes," Artemis muttered, pulling her boys away to the counter to get a room.

"Fine. Just go have sex. We'll get ourselves married!" Conner yelled after them.

A few more hours later, at the Watchtower.

"Well, when Artemis called me, she was wearing a Superboy shirt," Ollie muttered, under the scrutiny of almost the entire League.

"Let's just call them," Batman muttered, sighing, and Flash pulled his communicator out of his pocket and called Wally.

"Hey kid."

_"Hey B. Hey! You two! Stop that, you're supposed to wait for me to get off the phone until you continue."_

"Was that… moaning in the background?"

_"Well yeah. Artie and Rob are killin zombs!"_

"Are you drunk?"

_"Give me that!"_

_"No!"_

_"Right now!"_

_"Nevaaahhh!"_

_"Wally, you're drunk and in no condition to talk to the League."_

"Are you hearing this?" Captain Marvel muttered, to be shushed by everyone.

_"Trollface, get back over here!"_

_"Rob, yeee're naked."_

_"No shit, Sherlock."_

_"Get ba-"_

_"Holy fuck! You forgot to take the damn communicator off speakerphone!"_

Several crashes commenced, and soon they could hear Wally's muffled protests.

_"Sorry about that, Flash. Sherlock forgot to take the comm. Off speaker phone. What can I do for you?"_

"Why did Artemis call Green Arrow earlier?"

_"Oh, that. Tell Zatara to prepare a spell for returning to us our original powers. Although, it is fun being a speedster. Just a moment, Artie!"_

"Oh… Wow… Uh… Waitwaitwait. IsWallyokaywhereareyou-"

_"Tell Bats to call me when the spell's ready, kay thanks bye."_

The connection went dead and Barry began to speed around the room until Batman grabbed him.

"Are. They. Okay."

"OhmigoshtheyswitchedpowersandIthinkourkidsarehavi ngsexandRobinaskedyoutocallhimwhenthespell'sready! " Barry said very speedily.

"Zatara, get a spell ready to give the kids back their original powers. They switched powers," Batman explained.

"You understood that?" Superman's jaw dropped.

"Of course I did. I'm Batman."

The next day, back in Vegas.

"Morning, Artie," Robin murmured as Artemis wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Morning Trollface," she replied, licking his ear. Robin began to vibrate.

"That feels good," he moaned, closing his eyes as Artemis began to stroke his inner thigh.

"I'm glad," she replied, murmuring in his ear. "You got the pills?"

"Of course," he muttered, pulling them out of his pocket. "Here you are."

"Thanks dear," she smiled, taking them dry. "You know when Baywatch'll be up?"

"Nope," Robin replied, pulling his communicator out of his pocket. "Hey Bats. Okay. We'll be there soon. Kthnksbai." Robin put the communicator back in his pocket. "Spell's ready."

"Sad, I kinda liked you as a vibrator." Wally's voice came from the doorway as he swallowed some headache pills.

"Well, I want my original vibrator," Robin replied, smirking. "Let's go wake up SuperMartianFish, shall we?"

**_Recognized: Kid Flash B01 Young Manhunter B02 Robin B03 Apollo B04 Miss Aqua B05 Supergirl B07_**

Every Leaguer felt vastly relieved when they heard the Team's warped designations ring out. Robin zoomed over to Batman, hugging the dark knight before zipping back to the Team.

"Kaldur'ahm. You are… Green," Orin murmured.

"Indeed I am, my King," he replied, smiling.

"Just get in a line," Batman growled, secretly worried. The Team rushed to Comply, grinning at each other.

"Eserver s'noiralK lleps dna nruter rieht srewop ot lamron!" Artemis grinned at her two husbands, and they grinned back before the three of them skipped off together to the zeta tubes.

"Wait!" Flash called, but they were already gone.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Kid Flash B03 Artemis B07**_

Flash deflated with a sigh.

"Do not worry. They are just going to Tokyo," Kaldur reassured him.

"What?" All three mentors called, completely unbalanced.

"Last time Robin was in Tokyo with Kid Flash they had sex and blew up half the city," Batman muttered, stalking off to keep an eye on his protégé.


End file.
